


Hollow

by xsprites2



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee AU, Glee/Her Majesty's Dog Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprites2/pseuds/xsprites2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, a powerful medium, lives in Illyria, isolated from the mortal world.  His main companion is Sebastian Smythe, his guardian demon wolf, who he powers up through kissing.  Forbidden from revealing his identity, Kurt and Sebastian are allowed to venture to the moral world.  Together they work to help the dead deal with various troubles, while also adjusting to high school society.  What they fail to notice is the evil hidden in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Glee/Her Majesty's Dog Crossover
> 
> No beta; all mistakes are mine.
> 
> WARNING: Brief mention of death of a minor character.

"But dad..." Kurt tried to reason, only to be interrupted by his father's ever growing tone of voice.  
  
"Please try to understand, Kurt!  You're only sixteen and you're my only son."  Burt sighed in frustration, taking a seat in the nearest chair in the living room of their rickety old house.  He rubbed his hands across his face before turning back to Kurt.  "I can't protect you if you go out there alone.  I can't bare to lose you if anything happens to you...not after..."  
  
Kurt could see the tears welling up in his father's eyes, knowing exactly who he is thinking about because it still haunts him and his father to this day.  He starts to feel a little guilty but he knows he needs to stand his ground if he ever wants to get out of this sheltered town.  
  
"But dad, you're not going to lose me," Kurt pleads, kneeling next to Burt to look him straight in the eye. "I am the most powerful medium in my class and in this town.  I can stand up for myself.  You always said 'Nobody pushes the Hummels around' right?"  
  
Kurt could tell Burt's walls of hesitation were coming down so Kurt continued on with his convincing.  "And besides, I won't be _alone_ per say.  I have Sebastian to protect me, remember?  It's his job."    
  
Kurt watches as his dad nods, thinking he really has a chance now.  Time to wrap it all up.  "Just think about it, Dad.  I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.  Dinner should be ready soon."

 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

  
  
_Kurt doesn't really remember much before the age of five.  He was just a normal boy living in Illyria, a rural village that was home to many mediums, secretly hidden from the mortal world.  The people were just like any other except for their powers of course._   
  
_Everyone was studious, hoping to become the Chosen One.  Kurt would roll his eyes at anyone who spoke of their desire to be it.  It was not a title bestowed upon you for getting the highest score on a measly test.  The bearer of the title is given to a medium, randomly after the previous Chosen One dies naturally or is killed._   
  
_He was in the running to become the Chosen One since he belonged to one of the two most prestigious family in the town.  The other one being the Anderson family.  But like it was said, the Chosen One was appointed randomly and thinking it would be either him or Blaine Devon Anderson was just stupid._   
  
_The only setback to this was the age of the new Chosen One.  If he or she was too young, the town would be without one until he or she turned ten, the age when the ultimate power awakened and revealed itself.  Until then, all the young children in town kept wishing to become that age._   
  
_If you had to ask six year old Kurt, he would seriously rather grow up to be a normal medium.  Who needs all that added responsibility and all the extra classes he would need to take specifically to control the magnitude of the Chosen One's powers.  Kurt was young and he really intended to enjoy his life._   
  
_News broke as Kurt was walking home from the playground as the sun was just about to set that a new Chosen One was appointed but no one knew who just yet.  Instead of gathering to the town square like everyone else was, Kurt continued home.  Kurt wasn't feeling too good while feeding the pigeons, heading home knowing his mom would know what to do to make him feel better._   
  
_Kurt smiled to himself just thinking about his mother.  Don't get him wrong, he loves his father too but Elizabeth Hummel was something else.  Strong-headed with a glare that could kill but yet, the most nurturing person.  She always knew what to say or what song to sing to him when he was having a rough day.  Well...whatever a rough day was considered to a six year old: several new crayons being broken upon its first use, dropping their dessert on the ground after only one bite, or getting sneezed on by the sick kid in class._   
  
_Kurt nods to himself, that last one must be the reason why he doesn't feel that good.  Kurt scurries home, noticing how dark out it was soon getting.   The faster he was in his mother's arms, the faster he would feel so much better._   
  
_When Kurt arrived at his front door, he sensed something was wrong.  None of the lights were on, which was definitely strange.  His mother should be at home right now.  Burt was busy at the tire shop and wouldn't be coming home till much later._   
  
_Kurt slowly opened the front door, letting himself in.  He turned on the nearest lamp to illuminate the dark hallway.  "Mommy?"_   
  
_He was met with silence as he ventured into his house, calling out for his mother periodically.  "Mommy, where are you?  I'm scared."_   
  
_The living room, kitchen, and dining room were empty and silence still surrounded him.  Kurt could feel his heart beat quicker in his tiny chest as he made his way upstairs, towards his parent's room._   
  
_When Kurt made it upstairs, he could see the door was open just a sliver.  "Mommy?"_   
  
_As Kurt pushed the door fully open, he was met with the sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life and be the cause of his recurring nightmares.  There, laying on the floor, was the still body of one Elizabeth Hummel, drenched in her own pool of blood._   
  
_Kurt only remembers screaming for help frantically as tears cascaded down his face, experiencing an excruciating headache.  Moments later, he blacked out._   
  
_Kurt woke up a couple of days later in the hospital to a distraught Burt and weird looks directed at him from the staff.  When he was allowed to go home a day later, he was met with the whole town as he exited the front entrance of the hospital.  Kurt watched as everyone turned towards him, everything seemingly freezing in place._   
  
_One by one, Kurt watched as they all kneel before him.  Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked towards his father for answers, only to be met with the sight of him kneeling as well._   
  
_It was then that Kurt realized it.  He was the Chosen One.  And everyone knew._   
  
_That night, Kurt pressed his ear fully against the door of his bedroom, straining to hear the conversation going on downstairs.  Burt was having a meeting with the four Masters, those of whom were to train and teach the Chosen One._   
  
_"How could this happen?!  He's only six!  He's not of age; there's got to be someone else," Burt exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the living room.  This couldn't be happening._   
  
_Moira, the eldest and head Master was the first to speak.  "We are surprised as much as you are but it cannot be changed.  He is our Chosen One."_   
  
_Silence fell upon them as Burt tried really hard to accept the facts.  But how could he?  Kurt was so young and in no way able to defend himself from the dangers to come._   
  
_Moira spoke once again, "He will need a guardian to be assigned to him immediately and must start his training tomorrow so he is---."_   
  
_Kurt didn't hear the rest of it as he stealthily sneaked out the front door and made a run for it.  He ran into the forest and kept running until his lungs burned and his legs were giving out.  Kurt plopped down onto the floor and cried.  He didn't want to be the Chosen One.  He just wanted his mother back._   
  
_"Well, well, well.  What do we have here?" a voice questioned._   
  
_Kurt's head whipped up towards the trees to see the faint outline of a person, hiding behind the shadows.  He could feel his heart stop beating as the figure jumped down from the trees and landed gracefully.  With each step the figure took towards him, Kurt scampered backwards._   
  
_Soon enough, the figure was illuminated by the moonlight to reveal a teenage boy.  His hair was a dark shade of brown and had bright, piercing green eyes.  He was tall for his age and looked quite muscular.  Handsome in fact._   
  
_Kurt shook his head.  HANDSOME?! Why was he thinking about this stranger like that?  At least he didn't seem dangerous._   
  
_"What are you doing here, little girl?" the older boy questioned with a smirk on his face._   
  
_Kurt shot him a glare.  He might have not been dangerous but Kurt could tell he was definitely a jerk.  "I'm a boy! Now leave me alone."_   
  
_"You could have fooled me, with your voice and what not."  Kurt watched as the smirk only grew wider as he walked closer to Kurt.  When he was just a few steps away from Kurt, a flash of realization crossed his face.  "Hey!  You're Kurt Hummel, the new Chosen One."_   
  
_Kurt could decipher the venom he spoke with at the title.  He was definitely curious as to who this older boy was.  "Who are you?  I've never seen you before."_   
  
_"Of course.  Where are my manners?  Name is Sebastian Smythe.  Thirteen year old guardian.  Unclaimed powerful guardian be exact." he said as he held out his hand towards Kurt.  Before Kurt could grab it, Sebastian retracted it back, earning himself another glare from the little boy.  Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.  "What brings you out here this late?"_   
  
_Kurt kept quiet, staring at the ground between his outstretched legs.  A few seconds passed before he spoke, "I'm running away.  I don't want to be the Chosen One."  Tears were welling up in his eyes and fast.  "I just want my Mommy back!"_   
  
_Sebastian panicked as he watched tears cascade down the chubby cheeks of the little boy.  He had heard about the circumstances of how the little boy received the position.  The trauma of losing someone so young.  He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy._   
  
_Sebastian didn't know why he did what he did next but it just felt natural.  He gathered Kurt against his chest and ran his fingers through the soft hairs, cooing to stop the tears.  Fortunately for Sebastian, the crying did stop._   
  
_Sebastian and Kurt stayed liked this for a few more minutes before Kurt spoke up.  "Why are you unclaimed?  Is it cause you're lying about how 'powerful' you are?"_   
  
_Kurt knew the gist of it.  A guardian possessed the powers of a demon animal.  Each medium were either given or found a guardian that did just that, guard and protect, if the medium was in danger.  Usually a guardian was claimed around the age of twelve and a medium could have more than one.  The more guardians you had, the safer a medium was._   
  
_So why was he unclaimed?_   
  
_Kurt could feel Sebastian stiffen but soon relaxed enough to answer his question, ignoring the jibe towards his strength.  "It's simple kid.  No one wants me."  Kurt could here the sadness laced in his words but before he could respond, Sebastian spoke again.  "Let's get you home, Princess."_   
  
_With ease, Sebastian lifted Kurt up, one arm cradling Kurt's neck and the arm under his knees.  Before Kurt could notice it, he was in front of his house._   
  
_After placing Kurt down gently, Sebastian gave two sharp raps to the door.  Burt was there to open the door immediately, pulling Kurt into a tight hug with tears stains on his cheeks.  "Kurt!  Where did you go?! I came to your bedroom and saw you were gone.  I was worried sick."_   
  
_When Burt released him, Kurt bowed his head down in guilt and rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve.  "I'm sorry Daddy.  I was going to run away but Sebastian found---".  Kurt turned to introduce the older boy to his father but saw no one.  "Where did he go?"_   
  
_Burt stepped out fully onto the porch and scanned the streets left and right but saw no one.  "Well whoever he was, I'm going to find him and thank him for bringing my boy back."_   
  
_Kurt could only nod and take another look of the streets before heading inside.  "I'm sorry Daddy.  I'll be a good boy from now on.  I'll make you proud as the new Chosen One.  I won't make you worry anymore."_

 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

 

He promised his father that he wouldn't worry him all those years ago but he was doing just that by requesting to leave the town.  
  
Ten years of training and school has been harsh but he was able to pull through.  Kurt excelled in everything but what was the point if he couldn't apply his knowledge and skills to the outside world.  He needed real-life experience out in the mortal world.  Not cooped up in peaceful Illyria.  
  
Kurt was brought out of his thoughts, stirring the simmering sauce for the pasta absently, by his father's footsteps approaching.  
  
"Kurt," Burt spoke gruffly. "I did some thinking and I think you're right."  
  
Kurt quickly turned towards his father and blinked owlishly.  _Did he really just say that?!_ Seeing Kurt's shocked state, Burt continued on.  
  
"You're not little anymore and I can't keep cradling you.  Your powers are wasted in this town.  You should go **_only_** if Sebastian is coming with you."  
  
Burt watches as Kurt's eyes widen comically before his body comes flying into him, engulfed in a messy hug.    
  
"Thank you so much," Kurt exclaimed as he let go and started jumping frantically.  "I need to tell Sebastian the good news!  Okay. Okay!  The pasta and sauce are done so you can serve yourself a plate.  See you later!!!"  
  
Burt shakes his head with a chuckle as he watches Kurt zoom out the front door with an energy he didn't know his son possessed.  After a minute Burt sighs to himself, hoping he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is some insight into Sebastian's past.


End file.
